Nonstop Wrestling Entertainment
by xtrishnjeffeverx
Summary: <html><head></head>What if there is a company who wants to make name for themselves? Composed of different aspiring wrestlers struggling hard to make it big time in the WWE. Join Liah and the others as they work hard to be in the WWE.</html>
1. The Beginning

**My name is Alliah. Im 27 years old and Im from Cleveland Ohio. My birthday is in the 8th of October. I took up Business Managing and studied in Ohio State University. You see I already planned my whole life ever since high school. Im the owner of a smaller wrestling company, Non-Stop Wrestling Entertainment. All my dreams come true on September 13 2007 when I bought the lot where NWE stood. It was a few blocks away from the Million Dollar Company, WWE. Im not that Big but I know that this company has a lot of future. Our goal is to make all potential wrestlers to be successful in our professions. Me and A couple of my friends are the one training everyone. I myself is a wrestler so dont you underestimate me. Join me and all the others to our journey to success.**

"Okay guys! Lets start this training session!" I shouted to all the guys and girls who are still warming up.

Our arena is not that big what the heck its a start. We have 3 locker rooms. One for Boys, One for Girls and The Other is for the coaches. Im the CEO of NWE at the same time Im also a trainer. To get in here for training you need to pay $100 first then the following is $50. It will all pay off if we made it big.

"Okay. Jailen you are up first and you are against Jean"

**Jailen is The younger sister of Cody Rhodes and Jean is well a new student. Every member of our company has their own stories to tell. Jailen was offered a job in the WWE but then she declined it. She says that she dont want to live under the shadows of her family. Thats why she is here training until she is good enough. Jean on the other hand is from Denver Colorado. She is a young girl aspiring to one day make it big. She tried auditioning but the WWE declined her. She came here to prove that WWE is so wrong for letting go such talent.**

_"The following match is a Glam Match schedule for one fall" In case youre wondering Glam means female wrestlers. Like The WWE- Divas and TNA- Knockouts. I announced. " In the ring first from Marietta Georgia Jailen!" The small crowd booed. Yes there are a few who watch our events. And take note its not the wrestlers. They are all backstage preparing. Jailen's character was a heel so it was her job to make everyone hate her._

_"And her opponent from Denver Colorado, Jean Torres!" They cheered as Jean went to the ring._

They both circled in the ring.

A few minutes later, Jailen hit her with a reverse Cross Rhodes. 1.2.3.

_"Here is your winner Jailen!" the crowd booed._

I step inside the ring and got myself a mic.

_"Guys! We have a guest tonight. She is a former wrestler in NWE before she transferred to FCW. She is a contender in NXT Season 3 in which she placed 3rd. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome back, Ms. AJ Lee!" The crowd were clapping and standing up to AJ._

_"Thanks Liah Its been a long time since Ive been here. First of all I want to thank you guys for showing me support in every matches in NXT. NWE is really a big part of my life. Without this company I dont think I will be in FCW and better yet NXT. I remember when I was still here, the roster is larger than the audience. Now look at you, you multipled from 20 you guys are what now 200? Anyways I am out here because I was called out by my lovely boss Liah to join you guys here and help her train the future of wresling entertainment. Dont worry guys I didnt come here alone" Aj pointed to the ramp and then suddenly Holla played. Tiffany, Jamie, Kelly and Naomi Knight went in the ring. Kelly took the mic._

_"Well Ive been hearing a lot of News about NWE and I say what the heck lets try. I mean if it produce wrestlers like AJ Lee I think I would want to be here. Seriously, Expect to see us here very often. ANd since we dont have exclusive contracts with the WWE now we will help you every step of the way in your journey to Success. Tell your friends, classmates, your family to watch NWE because Kelly Kelly is back and will train you guys" Kelly said as the crowd were cheering._

_"You can still also enroll and Join just talk to my wonderful Boss Liah" Aj pointed at me._

_"Well thanks, I was wondering if Jamie, will you like to take the job as the ring announcer?" I asked_

_"Of course I"ll be honored"_

_"Tiffany,Naomi, Will you join me and be the first commentator/interviewer?" I asked_

_"Heck to the yeah!" I hugged them all together and Aj on different times. I thanked AJ as the show finished._

I went back home in a hotel room in Greenwich. My Husband was waiting for me.

"Hey babe" He said as he kissed me

"Hi"

"How's work?"

"It was fun. Kelly Tiff Jamie and Naomi appeared tonight and pledged their support"

"It was good of them to do that"

"I cant help to wonder why wont you do that for me?" I asked as I turned at him

"Babe I have a busy sched you know"

"I know that Mike being the WWE Champ is tiring but please once a week wont hurt"

"Okay babe. But why wont you ask your brother im sure he will love that"

"Michael Randy is busy"

"Yeah I forgot Randy Orton is busy why cant I? Im the freaking champ" He said sarcastically.

"Dont you dare use that tone to me Michael!"

"Sorry babe"

"I just got my job and then you're gonna treat me like this? Fuck you Mike"

"Babe hate to break it to you but you already did" He chuckled. I pulled my top off and went to our bed.

"Somebody is pissed. Sorry" Mike said but I remained quiet.

"roll over" HE instructed. I obliged. He starts massaging me.

"That feels good"

"You need it so just enjoy okay? I will do anything to touch my lovely and sexy wife before I leave"

He continued to massage my back as I fell asleep.

**Delete or Continue?**


	2. NWE Rebellion I

**Hey Guys here is the new chapter of NWE. Hope you like it.**

"Im so happy right now!" I told Mike after I just finished a phone call.

"Why is that my Queen?" He asked snaking his arms around my waist.

"I called my sec Lei, and she told me that our roster increased I mean we have this new guys"

"Really cool. Who are they?"

"Well we have THE Levesque, yep Paul's daughter MC. Then we have the Bella Twin's sister, Amanda and..."

"And?"

"We have a girl named Taylor. You know her? **Coincidentally** she is from Ohio too. Do you know her?" I asked smiling at Mike.

"Taylor? As in my baby sister Taylor?"

"yeah!"

He spun me around and started kissing me.

"Hey Hey Hey! Mike you have an appearance to go to and I have an important meeting with my new superstars."

"Okay" he pouted like a baby

I kissed him one last time and went to **NWE Arena**.

I sat at my office and did a little research.

There was then a knock on the door.

"Hey!" Lei greeted

"Oh hi Lei! How are you?"

"Im fine. Im so happy I mean having Kelly was really a big break for us kids suddenly want to join. When I say **KIDS** I really mean it"

"Okayy. What age?"

"From 7-15"

"Dear Heavens! I know what to do!" I exclaimed

"What?"

"Since they are still not legal to join NWE, we're going to do a Junior NWE training, it means they will be learning Martial Arts in their earlier years along with gymnastics. then when they reach 14 they will be allowed to compete against each other for Junior NWE Glam's Title and NWE Championship."

"Cool"

"What did you tell their parents?"

"I told them I will call them back"

"Good. Call them and tell them our offer"

**Minutes later,**

There is another knock. I opened it and saw my new wrestlers.

"Good Afternoon, Its nice having you here" I greeted them

"It is too." Murphy answered.

"Okay. Lets start this interview I'll go with Murphy first."

_(This is only Liah and Murphy talking)_

**"So why of all places did you chose NWE to train and wrestled in?"**

_"Well its mainly because its not a part of the WWE. FCW, OVW they are all WWE Training Center and TNA, They are all former WWE employee so no. Its leaves me to NWE. and as I heard, this is a great place because it has a good training background."_

**"Thats good and lastly do you think you can become a remarkable wrestler?"**

_"Of Course"_

**"Thats it. Fill this up and welcome to NWE"**

**"Next!"**

_(Amanda and Liah)_

**"Why did you choose to wrestle in NWE?**

_"Because in here I can become an established wrestler without being known as The Bella Twins' sister"_

**"Are you ready for all the bumps and challenges to make your dreams come true?"**

_"Of course I am"_

**"Well then, here is a sign up sheet and Welcome to NWE"**

**"Next!"**

_(Taylor and Liah)_

**"Why did you choose NWE?"**

_"Because in here I become who I am without thinking what it will do to my brothers carreer"_

**"Why do you think NWE can make you like that?"**

_"Because I know for a fact that NWE is a great place to start and I heard it from AJ and Kelly."_

**"What do you expect here in NWE?"**

_"I expect to learn a lot and to see why they say its good to become a wrestler here"_

**"Well then, Welcome to NWE. Here is the sign up form answer it."**

We went back to the office.

"So here is what we are going to do"

They all leaned in to listen on what Im going to say.

"MC I would like you to become a face, Amanda you will be a heel and Taylor you will be a heel"

"Okay may I ask why will I become a heel?" Amanda asked politely

"Well thats first, what I say so because Im yor boss, and next it is because I want you to be an established wrestler, being a baby face is not good, people wont take you seriously. Besides, Your sisters are face so it will be better if you are a heel"

"Thats good."

"Me? Why am I a face then?" MC asked

"Because I want you to live up to Stephanie's legacy. You will wrestle as MC McMahon and you will become the angelic little girl who cant do anything bad. Then after that you will turn heel"

"Oh okay."

"Any questions?" They all shook their heads.

"Good now before the show I want you to give me your selection for your entrance music. You may all leave and get ready for the show"

**Non-stop Wrestling Entertainment**

_"Hello guys and welcome to another episode of NWE Rebellion My name is Tiffany and beside me is my partner Naomi"_

_"Hey Tiff, I know that tonights episode will be special because I heard there will be a new addition to our roster" Naomi commented_

_"Yes folks you heard it right. Looks like were kicking it off here at Rebellion with our CEO Alliah" Tiffany said as Jamie went to the ring_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen Please welcome the CEO of NWE, Ms. Alliah!" Jamie announced as **Whispers in the Dark by Skillet played.**_

I walk to the ring and ask for a microphone.

**"Well good evening NWE Fans! Well you might be wondering why I may be out here tonight?" Then they all cheered.**

**"Well first of all I want you guys to cheer our VIPs! Ladies and Gentlemen, Triple H, Stephanie Mcmahon, Nikki and Brie Bella,Cody Rhodes, Eve Torres, Randy Orton and WWE Champion The Miz is here right now!"**  
><strong>They all then screamed.<strong>

**"But then that's not why Im out here. As you may have heard already from Tiffany, I already signed a contract with a set of awesome competitors and you are going to see them tonight. But first I want to announce something. You see guys, NWE is almost 4 years and all we do is just entertain you. What's in it for the wrestlers? Well here it is. I am requesting everyone to come in the ring right now."**

**Hollaback Girls played and the whole Glam Roster went out.**

**"Tonight we will have a first ever NWE Glam Championship Match. Also tonight we are going to crown the first ever Glam Tagteam Champions" I pulled down the red cloth unveiling the first ever championships in NWE History. The superstar looked amazed as all the others looked surprise.**

Jamie went back in the ring and announced the first match of the night.

_"The following match is a glam Match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Palatka, Florida, Ashley Vera!" The crowd cheered._

_"And her opponent, From Marietta, Georgia, Jailen Runnels" Sexy Bitch played as Jailen walked down to the ring with the crowd booing her._

_"Hold up!" Jailen said while going to the ring._

_"I dont really see a point of why Im out here competing against this... rookie!" Jailen said disgusted. Ashley on the other hand is pissed as hell motioning for Jailen to go to the ring._

_"Easy there VERA. I have an IMPORTANT match to prepare for so GOODBYE" When she was about to go backstage, Jean went in and attacked her from behind. Then She push her back to the ring. Ashley rolled her for the easy 1,2,3._

_"Here is your winner, Ashley Vera!" Jean joined Ashley in the ring. Ashley was celebrating in the ring when Jean hit her with the Colorado Bomb (FullNelson Powerbomb)._

_"You see Little Ashley, I dont give a freak about you winning 0r losing against Jailen. What matters to me is to make a statement and that is Tonight, I WILL BE THE FIRST NWE GLAM CHAMPION!" Jean throw the mic on the floor and went backstage._

_"The Next match is scheduled for one fall in the ring from Charleston, South Carolina Breinda Fabriga" Breinda went out earning a loud cheer from the fans._

_"And making there NWE Debut, from Greenwich Conneticut, Claire Mcmahon!"_

_Shoot the runner played as Claire came out. The crowd cheered as soon as they saw them. MC's ring gear is a tight pants and a tank top that shows her curves with a leather jacket (Like Candice's) slung on her body._

_The bell rang signalling the start of the match._

**FF towards the End of the Match:**

_MC has Breinda in the position for of the widow's peek. She went to her side and cover her._

_"Here is your winner, Claire Mcmahon!" MC raised her hand smiling proudly. She looked at her parents and saw them smiling proudly and clapping._

**Okay that is a very long chapter. Anyways review! thanks!**

**There is a part 2 to this and hope you review soon so I can post it.**

**xoxo,**  
><strong>nixie<strong>


	3. NWE Rebellion II

**_Backstage.._**

"Baby Im so proud of you!" Steph hugged MC and Jason.

"Thank you Mom!" MC hugged her mom tight.

"You did great, Im so proud of you" Paul mess with MC's hair.

"Thank you Dad Im happy you and Mom decided to be here"

"We will not miss it for the world. My daughter is going to debut"

"Thanks Daddy! I really appreciate it!" MC hugged her dad.

"Congratulations MC, you did good! I was really impressed with you guys!" I told MC as I went backstage.

"Thank you Liah!" MC hugged me

"Liah thank you for signing them" Steph hugged me

"Its nothing."

"Please take good care of my baby"

"Of course I will Paul. Now I was not able to ask you this but is MC staying in the bunk room or she will just drop by here during trainings?"

"Well I think they should stay with you guys so that they will be independent and stuff."

"I agree with Steph here." Paul told me.

"Okay. Steph, Paul, I need to keep going I have to be ringside to see the match."

**Non-stop Wrestling Entertainment**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen The following match is for the NWE Tag Team Glam Championship, Introducing first the team of Maxine and making her NWE Debut Amanda Garcia!" they went out as the fans boo them._

_"Their opponents Kathryn Aragon and Cadence Carter" Kath and Cadence Went out pumping the miny crowd._

_"and last from Marietta Georgia and West Palm Beach Florida, Jailen Runnels and Sofia Dibiase the Fortunate ones"_  
><em>Jailen and Sofie got booed as usual.<em>

**FF to the End of the match...**

The legal people are Maxine and Sophie. Sophie sneak at the back ad did the dream street on her covering her for the 1,2,3.

_"Here is your winner and the new NWE Tag Team Glam Champions, Sofia Dibiase and Jailen Runnels!" I presented the Championships to them and they went backstage._

_"The Next match is for the NWE Glam Championship. The only way to win is to eliminate your opponents by pinfall or submission. The last person in the ring will be crown the new NWE Glam Champion" Jamie Keyes went on the other side of the ring._

_"Introducing the participants from Denver Colorado, Jean Torres, from Palatka Florida, Ashley Vera, from Charleston South Carolina, Breinda Fabriga, making her debut, from Cleveland Ohio, Taylor Mizanin, and from Greenwich Conneticut, Claire Mcmahon"_

The Glams went in the ring and started the match.

The rivalry formed earlier was ignited as Jean did a Colorado Bomb to Ashley ending the hopes of Ashley becoming the first Glam Champion. Breinda rolled Jean for the pin earning a pinfall causing a big shock to everyone especially Jean. Taylor did a roundhouse kick eliminating Breinda. Out of nowhere, Claire delivered a widowspeak. she went for the cover and 1,2 and then Taylor kicked out. Claire approached the ref and argue with him. Taylor got up and caught Claire into the right position for the skull crushing finale. Then she went up and did a shooting star press. She covered and 1,2,3! All the fans screamed! Mike stood up and was cheering for Taylor.

_"Here is your winner and the New NWE Glam Champion Taylor Mizanin"_

I went to the ring and give her the title. She ran to me and hug me so tight I cant actually breathe. She keep on thanking me.

_**Backstage...**_

"Taylor Congratulations!" I hugged my sister in law.

"Thank you Liah!" She hugged me.

"Hey, Nice match Tay" He hugged me with one hand and the other around tay.

"Thanks bro!" Tay hugged her brother. "I'll leave you two love birds alone" Tay went back to the locker room and showered.

"Sooo what are you doing here Mr. WWE Champ?" I asked giving a peck on his lips.

"Well someone misses his mommy" Mike said and right on cue my 4 year old son ran towards me.

"Mommy!"

"Hey Mikey how are you? Did you miss Mommy?" I asked and he nodded. Just then he yawn.

"Oww My Baby is sleepy." I hugged my baby boy.

"MJ go to uncle Randy, I will just talk to mommy" Mike told out son.

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay in the Superstars' Bunk?"

"Nope. Its my last day here and Im gonna travel soon so please dont spend it without me."

"Okay. You know Im going to miss you right?"

"Me too baby Im gonna miss you"

"Wait here. Guys! Im leaving Jailen and Bryan in charge in the bunking arrangements. Explain the rules to the New guys"  
>I gave the keys to Jailen and Bryan. They left and went to their rooms.<p>

Mike wrapped his arms around me and starts kissing my neck.

"Babe not here"

"Liah Mike is getting big I think He needs to have a sibling."  
>Mike grinned and continued kissing me.<p>

"Babe"

He continued doing it only this time much passionate and harder thats already making me crave for more.

"What about Mikey?" I groaned.

"You'll think of something" I cant contain anymore as I pushed him in the couch. Just when were about to make love, the door open and it revealed Lei.

"Im sorry Liah. I didnt see anything" she said laughing

"Yeah Yeah Go now" I laughed at her.

"Where was I? ahh here" I continued what I was doing but then Mike stopped me.

"Babe not here. I dont want anyone seeing us or interrupting us again"

"wait here"

I ran to find Randy. He was in the vacant room with Mikey.

"Rands. Can you please take Mike for the night? I want to spend Mike's last days alone"

"Okay I dont want to know what youre going to do just go I have Mike all covered. Im gonna miss you little sis"

"You too Big Bro" I hugged Randy and kissed my sons forehead.

Randy left with Mikey.

"Lei, take charge, here is the keys lock the Arena."

"Yes Maam"

I dragged a laughing Mike back to our car and to our house.  
>We made love with each other that night.<p>

I woke up and saw my husband sleeping peacefully beside me.

I trailed kisses from his lips to his neck.

"Again?" He asked sleepy. I didnt answer I just continued my venture down his muscular body down to his d**k.

"Babe stop this please. Im still tired from last night."

"Mike if someone should be tired that should be me"

"Alliah Im in no mood to do this right now."

"Okay you just refused me" I frowned and put my hair up.

"Hey Hey Hey! Dont be mad at me okay? I love you babe. Were going to do it after my interview"

"Okay" He kissed my neck making me frown

"Dont frown. Now even if I will like to see you naked all the time get dress and you are going to join me in my interview"

I stood up and got dress.

_**Weeks past...**_

Mike went back on the road, He lost the championship to John, NWE is getting renovation because the people really multiplied.  
>I spent time working because the 2 guys I love is on the road. Mike decided to bring Junior to work. For the past few weeks Im getting sick so when Mike found out He demanded I go to the doctors. When I did, I found out that Im 12 weeks pregnant.<p>

"Lei, Can you do me a favor?" I asked her

"Sure Liah what's it?"

"Can you buy me a ticket to Florida? Im going to surprise Mike"

"Sure. What about NWE?"

"You take over while Im gone."

"Okay"

A few days later I arrived to Florida and went backstage of the arena.

"liah didnt know you're going to be here" John, a really good friend of ours said.

"Me too John I just miss my babies" I laughed

"Well your hubby is in the ring and MJ is in Randy's Locker"

"Thanks Johnny Boy!" I hugged him and went to my son.

I opened the door.

"MOMMY!" MJ ran towards me with Randy behind him.

"Sis?" Randy asked

"yep! Im going to wait for Mike. MJ can you do Mommy a favor?"

"Yeppp"

"Wear this" I throw him a shirt I customized.

Minutes after, Mike became the number one contender and went backstage.

"Randal where's my son?" He asked taking a sip of water.

"Daddy!" He went towards Mike.

"You did good!" He added

"Thank you so much baby"

"I love you Daddy!" then he kissed Mike's cheek.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Mommy told me to kiss you for her"

Mike then kiss MJ's forhead.

"Kiss Mommy for me?"

"Okay! Daddy MJ has surprise!" Mike looked at him confused as MJ dragged me to Mike.

"Babe?" He asked

"Surprise?" I asked laughing. He ran towards me and swing me around. I turned to MJ "Baby arent you going to show Daddy what Mommy gave you?" I asked

"Daddy Mommy bought this for me" Mike looked down and saw a kids size, Hello Im Awesome but underneath is said, Im a BIG BROTHER. Mike looked up at me and saw me holding my stomach.

"Is it true?" i nodded

"I am going to be a daddy again?" I nodded again

Mike ran out of the room. I was about to cry because I thought he doesnt want the baby and stuff. I was getting teary eyed when I heard Mike scream.

"IM GOING TO BE A DADDY! IM GOING TO BE A DADDY!" Mike said with a dance to everyone he will come across to.

I walked out of the locker room red from embarrassment. All the superstars looked at me and congratulated me.

"Thanks!" I told them.

We went back to Conneticut as a family. Mike has 2 weeks off and then he has to come back to work. If Im showing then he's going to take a long break.

"now you Mrs. Mizanin you're going to behave alright? No over times, No working late, no wrestling or training or work outs. You are going to stay here. Promise me?" Mike told me.

"Aye Captain!"

then he look to my little bump.

" Now you little one, when daddy's not here dont hurt Mommy okay? Dont hurt her like your brother did or else Im not gonna let you date until youre 30"

"Babe even if she didnt hurt me you wont let her date until youre alive"

"Thats true" He hugged me and I put my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you"

"I love you too Liah. Go to sleep no" We laid there together and went to sleep.

**A/N So again hope you like it and Dnt forget to REVIEW.**

**besos!**

**Nixie!**


	4. Meeting the Roster!

**Hey Guys Its me again! Well Something was brought up to my attention. And with that I want to Thank _Vital Info_ for it. He was right. I didnt describe the characters that much. So here it is. BTW I read the whole story and saw a lot of errors so I decided to change it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any trade mark or wrestlers here. The majority of the NWE Glam roster are OC.**

Non-stop wrestling Entertainment is an 'All Girls' wrestling facility built and owned by Alliah Orton-Mizanin. Alliah came from a rich family. She received her Trust Fund at the Age of 18 which she used for the first fund of NWE. She briefly worked for TNA. She was a fprmer 2 time knockout champion adnd 3 time knockout champion. She also worked for the Creative Team of the WWE for a couple of months. Currently, Apart from running NWE, She works as a Financial Analyst in a big time company in America. Basically the whole NWE is open to anyone who is passionate about their dream. The current roster is composed of 22 wrestlers but 14 active wrestlers. The 'Glam' is the counter part of WWE's Divas and TNA's Knockouts.

**Glam Roster:**

**Name:** Alliah Orton-Mizanin

**D.O.B:** October 8

**Hometown:** St. Louis Missouri

**Resides:** Parma, Ohio

**Siblings:** Randy Orton, Becky Orton, Nate Orton

**Status:** Married to Michael Mizanin

**Hair Color:** Brunette

**Eye Color:** Ocean Blue

**Theme Songs:** Unstoppable by Kat De Luna (TNA), Whispers in the Dark by Skillet (NWE)

**Current Theme Songs:** Whispers in the Dark Skillet

**Interests:** Driving Randy Insane, Playing with MJ, Playing Video games and SHOPPING.

**Face/Heel:** Face

**Finishers:** Angel of Death (Legs wrapped on the opponents head and twist 360 degrees)

**Title Reigns/ Accomplishments:** 2 time Knockout Champion, 3 Time tag team Knockout Champion. CEO of NWE

**Tag Teams/Stables:** Ultimate Domination (w/ Tara)

**Back story:** Alliah grew up as a very spoiled was the youngest daughter of Bob and Elaine. They gave her everything she wants, Randy loves his baby sister so much and goes all out over protective brother mode when a boy approaches her, Nate loves messing with her and joins Randy's side everytime they fight and Becky is the best sister anyone can ever had. Liah dreamt of competing in ring for the WWE but she was never given the chance to do that so she went to TNA and wrestle for 2 to 3 years. She worked for WWE later for a year as a creative writer under stephanie mcmahon. At 2007, She decided to build a wrestling instituition for girls.

**Name:** Jailen Runnels

**D.O.B:** November 30 (18)

**Hometown: **Marietta, Georgia

**Resides:** Marietta, Georgia

**Siblings:** Cody Rhodes (brother), Dustin Runnels (Half Brother)

**Status:** Single

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Black

**Theme Songs:** Sexy Bitch, When I grow up (w/ Sofia)

**Current Theme Songs:** Sexy Bitch, When I grow up (w/ Sofia)

**Interests:** Hanging out with Sofia, Shopping, Making Jean's life miserable

**Face/Heel:** Heel

**Finishers:** Reverse Cross Rhodes (Reverse Spinning Face Buster)

**Tag Teams/Stables:** Fortunate Ones (w/ Sofia Dibiase)

**Name:** Sofia Dibiase

**D.O.B:** March 16 (19)

**Hometown:**West Palm Beach, Florida

**Resides:** West Palm Beach, Florida

**Siblings:** Ted Dibiase Jr., Brett Dibiase, Mike Dibiase

**Status:** Single

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Theme Songs**: Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani; When I grow up (w/ Jailen)

**Current Theme Songs:** Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani; When I grow up (w/ Jailen)

**Interests:** Shopping with Jailen, Messing around with the brothers

**Face/Heel:** Heel

**Finishers:** Million Dollar MakeOver (Dream Street)

**Tag Teams/Stables:** Fortunate Ones (Sofia & Jailen)

**Name:** Jean Torres D.O.B: February 4 (19)

**Hometown:** Denver Colorado

**Resides:** Denver Colorado

**Siblings:** Eve Torres

**Status:** Single

**Hair Color:** Brunette

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Theme Songs:** Pon De Replay

**Current Theme Songs: **Pon De Replay

**Interests:** Going to the salon/spa, Shopping, getting even with Jailen

**Face/Heel:** Face

**Finishers:** Colorado Bomb (Full Nelson Powerbomb)

**Tag Teams/Stables:** None

**Name:** Ashley Vera

**D.O.B:** January 17 (19)

**Hometown:** Palatka Florida

**Resides:** Jackson Mississippi

**Siblings:** None

**Status:** Single

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Black

**Theme Songs:** What's my Name? by Rihanna

**Current Theme Songs:** What's my Name?

**Interests:** Shopping, Messing around with the girls

**Face/Heel:** Face

**Finishers:** Vendetta (Snap DDT)

**Tag Teams/Stables:** None

**Name:** Christine James

**D.O.B:** December 29 (20)

**Hometown:** West Palm Beach, Florida

**Resides:** Jacksonville, Florida

**Siblings:** None

**Status:** : Single

**Hair Color:** Brunette

**Eye Color:** Black

**Theme Songs:** Hold it against me

**Current Theme Songs:**Hold it against me

**Interests:** Dancing

**Face/Heel:** Face

**F****inishers:** Anaconda Vise

**Tag Teams/Stables:** None

**Name:** Maxine Leverton

**D.O.B:** August 17 (19)

**Hometown:** St. Louis, Missouri

**Resides:** Tampa Florida

**Siblings:** None

**Status:** In a relationship with Matt Korklan

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Black

**Theme Songs:** Crush Crush Crush by Paramore

**Current Theme Songs:** Crush Crush Crush by Paramore

**Interests:** Spending time with Matt, Working out, Hanging out with friends.

**Face/Heel:** Heel

**Finishers:** Shooting Star Press

**Tag Teams/Stables:** Amanda and Maxine

**Name:** Lei Allen Perez

**D.O.B:** January 8

**Hometown:** Los Angeles, California

**Resides:** San Diego, California

**Siblings:** None

**Status:** Single

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Black

**Theme Songs:** Ignorance by Paramore

**Current Theme Songs:** Ignorance by Paramore

**Interests:** Staying late at work, shopping for shoes, taking care of Alliah's son.

**Face/Heel:** Face

**Finishers:** Paranoia (Stunner)

**Tag Teams/Stables:** None

**Name:** Taylor Mizanin

**D.O.B:** April 14 (16)

**Hometown:** Cleveland, Ohio

**Resides:** Parma, Ohio

**Siblings:** Mike Mizanin

**Status:** Single

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Blue Eyes

**Theme Songs:** Bass Down Low by DEV, The Cataracs

**Current Theme Songs:** Bass Down Low

**Interests:** Shopping, Taking care of MJ, Messing with Mike

**Face/Heel:** Face/Heel

**Finishers:** Tay-minator (Skull Crushing Finale; Full nelson facebuster)

**Tag Teams/Stables:** None

**Name:** Kathryn Aragon

**D.O.B:** August 24 (18)

**Hometown:** London England

**Resides:** London England

**Siblings:** None

**Status:** Single

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Grey

**Theme Songs:** Patron Tequila by Paradiso Girls; Imma be by Black Eyed Peas (w/ Cadence)

**Current Theme Songs:** Patron Tequila by Paradiso Girls; Imma be by Black Eyed Peas (w/ Cadence)

**Interests:** Chilling backstage

**Face/Heel:** Face

**Finishers:** British Brawler (Full Nelson Bulldog)

**Tag Teams/Stables:** Katy and Cady (w/ Cadence)

**Name:** Cadence Carter

**D.O.B:** November 23 (19)

**Hometown:** Long Island, New York

**Resides:** Long Island New york

**Siblings:** None

**Status:** In a relationship with Zack Ryder

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Black

**Theme Songs:** True Believer by Etype; Imma be by BEP (w/ Kathryn)

**Current Theme Songs:** True Believer; Imma be )w/ kathryn)

**Interests:** Dancing and shopping

**Face/Heel:** Face

**Finishers:** Emerald Fusion

**Tag Teams/Stables:** Katy and Cady

**Name:** Breinda Fabriga

**D.O.B:** March 14 (20)

**Hometown:** Charleston, SC

**Resides:** Charleston, SC

**Siblings:** None

**Status:** Single

**Hair Color:** Red

**Eye Color:** Black

**Theme Songs:** Last Resort by Papa Roach

**Current Theme Songs:** Last Resort

**Face/Heel:** Heel

**Finishers:** Fabrigate (Curtain Call)

**Tag Teams/Stables:** None

**Name:** Amanda Garcia

**D.O.B:** July 24 (19)

**Hometown:** Scottsdale, Arizona

**Resides:** Scottsdale, Arizona

**Siblings:** None

**Status:** in a relationship with Alex Riley

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Theme Songs:** Feel my Body

**Current Theme Songs:** Feel my Body

**Face/Heel:** Heel

**Finishers:** Swing Side walkslam

**Tag Teams/Stables:** Amanda and Maxine

**Name:**Murphy Claire Levesque

**D.O.B:** July 27 (18)

**Hometown:** Greenwich, Connecticut

**Resides:** Greenwich, Connecticut

**Siblings:** Aurora Rose & Vaughn Evelyn

**Status:** Single

**Hair Color:** Blonde with black highights

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Theme Songs:** Shoot the Runner by kasabian

**Current Theme Songs:** Shoot the Runner

**Face/Heel:** Face

**Finishers:** Connecticut Bad Blood (Widow's Peak)

**Tag Teams/Stables:** None

**A/N so here is a list of all the OC's in NWE. Hope you guys can picture them out. Although This is NOT the whole roster. **

**nixie!**


	5. Jailen Runnels

**Hey Guys! Its been a long time since I updated so here is a New Chapter! Hope you like it. The Chapters will be the background of The wrestlers in NWE**

**Jailen Runnels**

_**Jailen's POV**_

_4 1/2 years ago..._

_"So what do you say Jay?" Vince said looking at me. I looked down to the paper and back to my Dad and my brothers, Cody and Dustin._

_"Vince Im really sorry. Your offer is really good. But I cant be an0ther Generational Diva who is here because of her family. I mean don't you think I know? You want to have me even to recreate The Legacy"_

_Vince looked down._

_"Vince I'm really really sorry I cant do this right now. I really do hope you understand."_

_"Remember Jay, WWE is always welcome for you" I nodded and went out of the building._

_"Jay what was that?" Cody shouted_

_"Codes you know Im not yet ready"_

_"Jay there is always FCW. You have your shot. Vince Mcmahon wants you in WWE"_

_"Cody please understand me. I dont want others to think I made it because of you, Dad and Dustin" Tears escaped my eyes. Cody pulled me in a hug._

_"Look Jay, I love you. Youre my sister but please accept Vince's offer. I really love to spend more time with you"_

_"Cody I love you not only because your my brother but also because youre my best friend but my decision is final. I am going to the indies and start there. If I feel Im ready then so be it"_

_He kissed my forehead._

_Couple of months after that, I got a call from Alliah telling me she's opening an indy circuit and that's how I became a NWE Glam._

_I'll describe myself first okay? I have blonde hair a little over my shoulders. Black eyes, REALLY black. Tanned skin. My ring attire is a tube top with slits on the side, shorts and Boots._

**_The First Ever NWE Rebellion:_**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the first ever **NWE Rebellion!**"_

_The crowd cheered. I find it amazing how Liah can easily pull string for this people to come. If I ask how she will answer me, She had help from ROH and Shimmer. I didnt pressed the topic further._

_"Introducing first from Marietta, Georgia, Jailen Runnels" My entrance theme played and I went out with everybody cheering._

_"And her opponent from Palatka Florida, Ashley Vera!"_  
><em>She walked around and shook everybody's hand.<em>

_The bell rang and soon locked up. Im stronger than her and more experienced than her so I easily outpower her causing her to lose balance. I approach her and was struck with her left hand. She stood up and hit me with a clothesline. I laid down the canvas, she went top rope and positioned herself for a moonsault. I quickly stood up and grab her leg causing her to fall. I cover her._  
><em>1 <em>

_2_

_ kick out!_

_Damn it! I went Top Rope and give her my own moonsault._

_ 1_

_ 2 _

_kick out I got frustrated so I hit her with a lot of punches._

_I help her out and hit her a ddt._

_1_

_ 2_

_ kick out Argh! What do I need to do? I sat in the middle of the ring trying to think what I will do next. I stood and await Ashley to stand up. When she did I hit her with a Reverse Spinning Face Buster._

_1_

_ 2_

_ 3 _

_Yesss! I did it! I beat her. Wow_

_"Here is your winner Jailen Runnels!" The ref lift my hands._  
><em>Crap! This people needs to know my character.<em>

_Ashley stood up and offered me her hand. The crowd cheered expecting me to shake it. I hit her in the head and delivered another finisher. I grabbed a mic and started to speak._

_"You people actually thought Im going to shake that punk's hand? IDTS! I'll rather die than do that. so get this straight Im not like her or any of you **PUNKS!**" The crowd booed loudly. I dropped the mic and slap her one more time before exiting the ring._

**_Backstage..._**

_"Oh My Gosh! Congratulations Jay! You did an amazing job"_  
><em>Alliah hugged me.<em>

_"Thanks Liah!"_

_"Dusty will be proud of you ig he sees this"_

_"Unfortunately he wont"_

_"He will. The event is taped"_

_"Wow! I hope he will be proud"_

_"He will! I remember when I debut in TNA. Thats the most amazing experience ever. Dad really was proud of me"_

_"Yeah I hope he will"_

_"Come 0n! Youre the first heel Glam in NWE History you should be proud"_

_Days after our talk, My dad called me._

_"Hey baby Girl"_

_"Hi Daddy"_

_"I saw your match and your brothers and I think you did a great Job. Im really proud of you Jay"_

_"Thank you so much daddy" Tears of Joy then escaped my eyes._

_"Look Daddy would love to talk to you longer but I have something to do. I love y0u Jailen. Cody, Dustin and I loves you so much and we're really proud"_

_"I love you too Daddy"_

_Talking and listening to my dad say he's proud is the motivation I need to continue and make every event my best._

**So that is Jailen's back story.**

**Comment and Review!  
><strong>

**xoxo,**

**nixiebaby! **


	6. Sofia Dibiase

**Sofia Dibiase**

_My name is Sophie Dibiase. My birthday is on the March 16th. I have 3 Older brothers. Ted Dibiase, Mike Dibiase and Brett Dibiase (which has the same birthday as me). I am a Blonde and sometimes I had my blonde moments. My Brown Eyes captivates many guys thats why boys go loco for me. My Ring attire makes everybody pee in their pants for my ring attire is a sexy sports bra that reveals my cleavage and shorts which is almost like a panty. I spend my leisure time Shopping with my best friend Jailen and messing around with my brothers especially Ted. My entrance theme is Rich Girl which I know best describe me because duh! **I am THE Rich Girl**. My Finisher is called the Million Dollar MakeOver. It is a simple Million Dollar Dream (Cobra Clutch; Ted Dibiase Sr.) turned into a Dream Street (Ted Dibiase Jr.). Indeed the Cobra runs to our blood._

_People ask me why did I join NWE. The answer is simple. I want to. Well Im a bad liar. Here is the story._

!

!

! 

_"Here is your winner and the new FCW Divas Champion Sophie Dibiase!" I raise my title up and walk proudly backstage._

_"DIBIASE!" I turn and look for the owner of the voice._

_"Milena Leticia Roucka. Great" I mumble sarcastically._

_"Congrats Im Happy for you" She smiled. Which I know is really sarcastic because we never got along._

_"Like hell you are. Tell me what you need?"_

_"Well I want the title"_

_"Says who?"_

_"Says us" I turned around and saw Aksana, Courtney Taylor, Jemma Palmer, Liviana, Jillian Beyor and Sonia. Before I know it, I was swarmed by this girls. I never did anything to them. What the heck is their problem?_

_"You stole my title you bitch!" Aksana shouted in her accent which by the way **I hate.**_

_My vision are getting blurry until I felt somebody pulled them of of me._

_I looked up and saw my fellow generational Divas, Sarona Snuka (Tamina), Cristina Crawford (Caylee Turner) and Shaul Guerrero (Raquel Diaz)._

_"Are you okay?" Shaul asked me._

_"I dont think so. My head is really hurting"_

_"OH MY GOD! You're bleeding! Medics!" I touched my head and saw blood._

_"Im going to kill those girls" Sarona exclaimed._

_"Its okay Rona. I'll get even with them"_

**_FF Hours later..._**

_"Ms. Dibiase, I'm really sorry for the unprofessionalism of Milena" Kevin the owner of FCW apologized._

_"Kevin, Im really sorry. **I love FCW**. I love being here with Brett but you really need to teach this girls lesson. This is going on for many months. This happened everytime and I am sick of it. Im so sorry. I'll surrender my title or I will lose it to Cristina she deserves it"_

_"Sophie I **promise** everything will be okay. Ill take action for what they did. I'll pay you **double** just please dont quit"_

_"Kevin I **dont need** money. I have **plenty** of those. Im sorry"_

_I kissed my title and took a final glance before setting it on Kevin's table._

_It has been a month after I quit FCW. I was laying in my bed when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and saw it was from Jailen._

_"Hey Jay! What's up?"_

_"Girl guess what I have a job!"_

_"That's great! Where?"_

_"NWE"_

_"Never heard of it before."_

_"Thats because its new. It was owned by Liah. They are actually hiring right now. Want to join me?"_

_"Yeah sure. I mean its been a month and I dont like not being able to wrestle. Can you tell Liah for me?"_

_"I already did"_

_"You knew Im going to say yes?"_

_"Yes"_

_"That's creepy"_

**_NWE Rebellion..._**

_"Welcome everybody to the 9th episode of NWE Rebellion. "_

_"Look here Ashley, I see you brought back up today. Whats your name? Arina? Carina? Oh wait CHristine James. Well listen Tonight's main event is not a handicap match. Ladies and Gentlemen meet my Tag Team Partner..."_

_Rich Girl played and right on cue I went out and join Jailen._

_I put my right arm on her shoulder and get the microphone from her._

_"I see you have a problem with my friend Jailen want my help? I mean Im the one who can stop her from kicking your ass." I look at them and they nodded. They are offering their hand so I laughed._

_"News Flash I agree 100% You guys are nothing but a bunch of wannabe's trying to make name for yourselves"_

_Christine and Ashley ran to us and hit us with punches. I dodge and hit her with a kick. I slam her hair to the ground repeatedly. She stood up and I hit her with my Dad's signature move, Million Dollar Dream (Cobra Clutch). After a few moments of struggeling she 'passed' out. Then I hit her with the Million Dollar MakeOver (Dream Street). The Handicap match that turned into a Tagteam match ended up in a brawl. That Night me and Jailen stand tall. And from that day forward, FCW is long **forgotten** and the only thing in my mind is **REVENGE** to Milena (Rosa Mendes) and her clan._

**So here is Sofia's Backstory. I hope I can finish the next chapter today.**

**Sorry again for the late update. I have a pretty busy schedule. But I promise I'll try to update more.**

**xoxo,**  
><strong>nixie<strong>


	7. Jean Torres

I watched the video OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN. I can't see where the hell I went wrong. My audition match is all right. I won, Im impressive. I dont know where I went wrong. They told me Im too young but I know that is a load of bull. Sofia started in FCW at the age of 16 and Im freaking 17. Oops my manners. My name is Jean Marie Torres. I looked at myself in the mirror and looked for anything wrong. I was the same height as Eve. Did I mention she is my older sister? Oh well I guess I didn't huh? Im born and raised in Denver Colorado. My hair is Brunette and my eyes are brown. I love going to the spa and shopping. But thats not my point. My point is why they didn't allow me to be in FCW?

I was in the back, In the locker room crying when the door opened. I looked and wipe my tears and in there I saw Celeste Bonin (Kaitlyn) walk in.

"Hey Jean What's wrong?"

"I just got back from my interview with Steve and he told me I cant be in FCW because Im too young. Bull Shit! I dont believe him"

"Thats true. Jean I'll tell you why you're not accepted here in FCW."

"Why is that Celeste? Please tell me"

"Steve believe that like Eve said in Divas search, There should only be one Brooke in the WWE. In your case, Only one Torres and that is Eve."

"That simple? WHY CAN THEY JUST ACCEPT ME!"

"Try to Understand them darling. Look I got to go. See you in a few"

I was left crying.

"I heard you we're treated like bull in FCW" A voice in the dark said.

"How did you know?"

"I got connections" I turned around and saw Sofia.

"Sofia why are they like this to me?"

"I don't know Jean. But look at it this way. My friend has a wrestling company. Sure its not as big as the WWE but its like FCW. It might not give big salary but the trainings are proper."

"Where is it? and What will I gain?"

"Certainly you'll gain a lot of work experience. Its owned by Alliah Orton Mizanin. After youre done I swear FCW and the WWE will regret rejecting"

I think for a second and smile.

"Fine. Sofia its a really big help."

NWE REBELLION...

I stod behind the ramp jumping from one foot to another. I was wearing a tanktop and a shorts with big belt. My hair was curly and my ring attire colors is red.

"The following contest is set for one fall, Introducing first, making her NWE Debut, From Denver, Colorado, Jean Torres"

Pon de replay played...

I ran through the curtains ...

Performing here is quite different.

The crowd was just as big as TFCW but the envioronment is super different.

It feels like I am finally performing home.

"And her opponent from Palatka, Florida, Ashley Vera!"

What's my name by Rihanna played and she went out doing her own thing.

The bell rang and we started the match.

We exchanged blows. I got her to the corner and throw punches at her, She used her arms to hide. I dragged her by the hair delivering a devastating Bull dog. Out of nowhere Ashley's Rival Jailen csme out and distracted her. She started screaming insults. I tapped her and hook her head on my legs and set her up for the colorado bomb or a simple Powerbomb. I pulled her to the center of the ring and cover her.

1

2

3

**I won OMG!**

I started jumping around and Ashley just sat in the middle of the ring. I looked at her and smiled. I offer my hands which she gradually accept.

I raised her hands and hugged her.

we walked backstage.

"Nice match. You're really good!" Ashley smiled at me.

"Thank you! You're actually the first to tell me that. They all said I suck in FCW."

"Well they are lying. You are very good."

"Thanks Ashley!"

Jailen went backstage.

"Congrats Jean. Youre really good. As good as Eve"

"Thanks Jai" i hugged her.

**Today marks the beginning of my carreer. Not in FCW but here in NWE. I'll prove that Im not just Eve's sister.**

**A/N Sorry for the slow update. Viper (My Laptop) is broken so I wasnt able to update for more than 4 weeks. Anyway I'll try to have marathon updates from today up to Tuesday. **

**xoxo,**

**~Nixiebeyb~**


	8. Ashley Vera

**Ashley Vera**

_Heya! My name is Ashley Vera, Im from Florida and Im 19 years old. I have watch WWE my whole life._

_I have no siblings and my lovelife is a big zero..._

_My hair reaches my shoulders and has curls in it. It was black. My eye color is black. My wrestling gimmik was like Mickie James when she started in the WWE. My ring attire was just a simple skirt matched with tanktops and a lace up boots. My Entrance Music is What's my name by rihanna._

_Curious on how I became a Glam?_

_Well here it is..._

_Unlike the others, I wasnt planning on wrestling. It just happened without a warning._

_I told you I never had a boy friend that's because of my dark past. Im too ashamed._

_I dont have any family, aunts, uncles, grand parents, siblings and most of all no parents._

_I was orphaned at the age of 10. I grew up in the orphanage._

_At the age of 12 I have a good family adopt me._

_They provided what I need. I was given proper education until once again they left me. I was again alone. So at the age of 16, I have to think of a way to earn money._

_I met a girl the same age as mine in our school. She found out I need money so she gave me a job. I thought it was a decent job tl I found out that I was going to be an entertainer.._

_A prostitute..._

_for a small amount of money, I dance around the room with some perverted teenagers and horny old men. I was beyond disgusted on what Im doing but that's the only way I can live._

_That's till Alliah found me._

_She pulled me out of my job and provide shelter for me for about a month. She found out about a month later about my dream of being a wrestler. She offered me a job. Paying me the same as I get in the club, sometimes more depending on my performance._

_I was really happy beecause I was given a big opportunity to compete in the first ever NWE Rebellion..._

**_The First Ever NWE Rebellion:_**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the first ever NWE Rebellion!"_

_The crowd cheered._

_"Introducing first from Marietta, Georgia, Jailen Runnels" Jailen's entrance theme played and she went out with everybody cheering._

_"And her opponent from Palatka Florida, Ashley Vera!" My entrance theme played and I walked around and shook everybody's hand._

_The bell rang and soon locked up. She is stronger than me and more experienced than me so Im easily outpowered causing me to lose balance. She approach me and I struck with my left hand. I stood up and hit her with a clothesline. She laid down the canvas, I went top rope and positioned myself for a moonsault. She stood up and grab my leg causing me to fall. She cover me._

_1_

_2_

_kick out!_

_That was close!_

_1_

_2_

_She was frustrated so she punched me over and over again._

_I was struck by a DDT._

_1_

_2_

_kick out !_

_She stalked me until I finally stood up. When I did, I was hit by her finisher._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_"Here is your winner Jailen Runnels!"_

_I offered emy hands for her to shake it but instead she delivered another finisher to me._

_"You people actually thought Im going to shake that punk's hand? IDTS! I'll rather die than do that. so get this straight Im not like her or any of you PUNKS!" The crowd booed loudly. She dropped the mic and slap me one more time before going backstage._

**_Backstage..._**

_I just got back and Liah just finished talking to Jailen._

_"Hey nice match hope I didnt hit you that hard"_

_"No prob Jay! Im ok"_

_"GTG Im sooo sweaty" We laughed and slapped hands._

_"You had fun?" Liah asked me smiling._

_"Yeah! It was really fun. Although I lost, at least I get money from working hard and doing something legal"_

_"Im glad you're happy"_

_"Im really thankful I met you. Without you I dont know what will happen to me."_

_"That's nothing. I got to go. Go directly to the cabin alright? No more after parties."_

_"Aye Captain"_

_Performing became one of the things I do in life. My life has changed because of NWE. It makes me happy because I use my body to entertain people in a legal way._

_I'm never going back to my old life because here is where my new life started. I dont know and i dont want to know what will happen if Alliah didnt save me from the hell I was in._

**So I finished another chapter! Im on a roll. ahhaha I wanted to finish the back stories so I can start doing the real story. In fairness it was really hard to think of a way to link all the characters together.**

**I hope you like it...**

**~Nixiebeyb~**


	9. Must Read Update!

**Important Author's Note:**

Hey Guys!

I know I havent been updating for many many many months. I got bored and stuff like that. I was already thinking of permanently stopping from writing here in fanfiction. Apparently there are people who actually appreciated my stories so I decided to be back. I'll try to upload as often as I can. Ive been busy with my classes and cheering practices so I was a bit busy. Since its already vacation expect updates.

Also one thing left to say...

**BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! & ADVANCED HAPPY NEW YEAR! :***

Saranghae-yo! Kansahamnida! (did I get it right? That is I love you and Thank you in Korean)

_**Nixie 3**_


End file.
